Lost and Found
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: A fan-fiction between Kumajirou and Gilbird. Since there are no character things for them, I've put Canada and Prussia, but it's really just Kumajirou and Gilbird. As Kumajirou is left in the lost and found, he discovers a box; but what is inside it?


**Lost and Found**

_(A one-shot involving Kumajirou and Gilbird. It's not really a normal fan-fiction, but I'd love to read some of the sames style. If you know of any, please tell me! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my fan-fiction! –Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

_What_, I wondered as I was thrown into a box, _could possibly make him forget me here?_ I was thrown into the box in such a way that my head was leaning on the cardboard sides of the box and my right leg was twisted up under me. My left leg was leaning on another box inside the first one. It might have been my imagination, but I swear I heard low sounds coming from the box, and I'm pretty sure I felt it moving…

I woke up the next morning to the sun cruelly shining in my face. I raised a paw to cover my eyes when I heard a door open. I froze. Maybe it was my owner, coming to collect me! Heck, I don't know _how_ he could have forgotten me here, but he did. He _did_ leave with another person, though, and they were holding hands by the end of the time… well, we all forget things in love, huh.

Turns out the door was being opened by a caretaker. I managed to turn myself over without the caretaker seeing me do it, and that's how I knew who it was, but I also saw the box for the first time properly. It was made of wood and had holes in the top. The low noise was still coming from it. This intrigued me, so I waited until the caretaker had left before tapping the box. This time, the box actually jumped into the air about ten centimetres! I was pretty shocked by this, so I tried to shove the box away, but it jumped again and I somehow managed to flip myself over the rim of the cardboard box. I peeped over the edge of the box timidly.

I saw an orange beak pointing out of one of the holes. This was enough to make me start laughing. I mean, the beak was just staying there! It wasn't moving! What else was I to do? I must have laughed for five minutes, then sat there staring over the rim of the cardboard box at the beak for a further ten. That's when I yawned.

When I finished yawning and opened my eyes again, as I always yawn with my eyes closed, the box was still closed, but the beak was gone. Instead, standing _on top_ of the box, there was a cute little yellow bird. However, it was creepy in the way that it suddenly decided to teleport from _inside_ of the box to the _outside_. But the little yella' fella' had done it, and had succeeded in freaking me out. I backed away, shocked and fell over onto the window sill with my back to the window pane. The bird closed its eyes in a sort of smile and hopped onto the edge of the box. I didn't want to be near it really, so I was freaking out, but the bird kept coming closer. It jumped down onto the windowsill and sat next to me. It didn't look like it was gonna attack me so I calmed down a bit.

"S- so what's your name?" I asked, trying not to look nervous. The bird looked at me through two small beady black eyes. It did not seemed to have understood my question.

"My name is Kumajirou," I said, trying to encourage the bird. This seemed to have a little bit of an effect, as the bird started flapping and its eyes started shining. I laughed and turned my body towards it. It looked up at me. At this point, I recognised it. Was it not Prussia's bird Gilbird? If it was, then I knew for sure that it liked me and that I knew it was a 'he'. My owner, whose name I cannot remember at this point, told me that Gilbird liked me. I didn't know how _he_ knew, but I took it anyway. No one should dismiss a compliment, after all.

Then the bird went 'peeyo' and I knew for _sure_ that it was Gilbird. I knew for _sure. _For _definite_. Little Gilbird looked up at me, his eyes sparkling and glinting with admiration and love. I leaned myself forward, closer to him, and he reached up and gently pecked me on the nose.

I smiled at him, "You can do better than that, surely. No need to hold back," I said, and he 'peeyo'd again then flapped his cute little wings and jumped me. I fell backwards with Gilbird jumping on me and pecking my body gently. And in the gentle light of the sun outside of the window in the _Lost and Found_ office, I, Kumajirou, found my one true love.


End file.
